


Orbit

by monochromia



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Splyce, Teammates taking care of teammates, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromia/pseuds/monochromia
Summary: Xerxe is everyone’s favorite person in Splyce. They have their own ways of showing it.





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Aka what happens when Splyce goes 2-0 and I go down a deep, deep rabbit hole. Or rather, a snake hole and start noticing a pattern.

Norskeren slides next to Xerxe during lunch, asking about what he should be doing or poking Xerxe’s sides over an interesting jungle Sylas scrim. In return, Xerxe tickles him over blast cones and no item level 1 before patiently going over a copy of Summoner’s Rift, drawing vision matrixes, explaining what he wants and sometimes, what Kobbe and Csacsi want. Listen. I am. The Norwegian grins when he presents Xerxe with food, steam curling through the takeout box. Brushes the notes away, and I’m going to write what you said just now. You eat. A sheepish flush as Xerxe ruffles his hair fondly. Thanks. You’re welcome! Sun-bright smile glitters with respect and admiration and Xerxe hopes that he earns it. The fist bump he gets tells him that he does. 

Hearth. The fire that sits tame at the center of the house. Roaring louder than a lion when its place is threatened. That is Csacsi who spoils Xerxe with hugs constantly. A year apart left them both colder, so they make up for lost time. Tangled legs under chessboards are better than duo queue in different houses. I missed you. Me too. And for the times when they look at old photographs of the teams before and in between, there is two packets of cocoa set aside on the lowest shelf. Warmth. Singing through the dark patches of time. As they meet and part, there’s a hug that’s a promise of return, no matter how long – see you later. Space may separate them, time may stop them, but there’s a third dimension in their minds where the other is the same flame that they met once on the road, upon a time long ago. 

Xerxe would rather get burned by lightning than miss it and Humanoid is the spark that gets the ignition of the Splyce engine going. Run. Forward. Kill. Fast and simple as the fingers that dig into his shoulders after a long day in the office. Often Xerxe’s mind runs in circles past 4AM. I’m not good enough. We can’t do this. Oh my god how – Andrei? Humanoid knows when to break out the antifreeze aka Beat Saber to tear through the clouds swirling over Xerxe’s mind. I got ice cream. I don’t want to duo. Play Beat with me. Please. These nights end with Xerxe sweating and panting but grinning at his midlaner who high fives him and sits next to him until he falls asleep. Those nights, Xerxe dreams in colors and music and a force bursts through his worries without hesitation or question. 

Kobbe leans on his shoulder before games, lacing their fingers together and matching breaths. He leans back, leans into Kobbe’s reliability and steadiness, squeezing their hands. If Kobbe’s afraid, he squeezes back and Xerxe accepts the nails that dig into his skin without flinching. If he’s afraid, he tucks his head under Kobbe’s chin and Kobbe starts running his free hand through his hair without a word. Sometimes it’s both and Xerxe cuddles close to swell and crash of Kobbe’s heartbeat as Kobbe grips his shoulders tightly like a drowning man. Most of the time though, Xerxe only hears a fond hum and sees calm, sea-soaked eyes that assures him that they both still have this. They are the cores of this team, they’ve built storms a thousand times, and together – they are unbreakable.

**Author's Note:**

> Fooling around with sentence structure and dialogue without using “” or new paragraphs. Except with Kobbe because he’s a quiet person. And Norskeren’s took forever to write without completely memeing it into the ground. Also, that feeling when you have to use Gamepedia for the player tags. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
